


Just Frustration

by Oreckra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, PWPish, See you next tuesday, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreckra/pseuds/Oreckra
Summary: Shepard's competent, and it's the most frustrating thing about her.
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Female Shepard
Comments: 23
Kudos: 107





	Just Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Started this monster yonks ago after I replayed the trilogy and if I fiddle with it anymore I'm gonna go bananas or pickle my liver. I'm a fucking clown so hopefully it's not too cracky, but for reference I was feeling a more renegon/paragade/whatever dual morality is called Shep.
> 
> Enjoy the smut and stay safe during lockdown. 
> 
> Dedicated to all the Saren fans out there because your work is sexy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

Saren curses under his breath as Shepard berated a sheepish salarian, forcing his back to the wall. She was a nosey creature and having overheard the salarian’s private conversation a few hours earlier, retrieved his family’s genealogical data as a side-enterprise to their mission. Picking up on people’s problems and resolving them for cash seemed to be a particularly lucrative hustle for the human, and whether she could charm or intimidate more cash out of them appeared to be reliant on her mood, or the disposition of the recipient.

Either she was in an especially bad mood today or something about the salarian had rubbed her the wrong way as she invaded his personal space and gave him a particularly cold glare. The pathetic sap tapped on his omni-tool, hands quivering.

She didn’t appear to be fond of Illium, and Saren noted that distaste coloured her opinion of the inhabitants. As beautiful as it was, it was seldom rare to leave the planet without a bad taste in your mouth.

He always did.

Finally seemingly satisfied Shepard backed away, omni-tool glowing in the pastel din as she turned to Saren with a devious smirk.

“Are you finished?” 

“Oh absolutely,” She said, admiring her elevated bank balance as they walked through Nos Astra. “Surprised you waited for me.”

“You don’t leave my sight in the Terminus.”

Shepard flicked him a glance, then looked forward. The tautness of his shoulders and the glare in his eyes kept her on edge. They’d been in the Terminus a few cycles now, Saren sent to dispatch some wayward asari billionaire with equally dubious family members. He and Shepard had already been well-acquainted with one of her sisters, a slaver lurking in the Traverse, and it appeared this one’s goodwill with the Council had dried up as a result.

Dirty work indeed, Shepard thought, but there were lots of credits lying around and the mercenaries hadn’t exactly been the cream of the crop despite the money their quarry could chuck about, so it was all in all not the worst mission.

Saren’s grim mood seemed to darken the moment they entered the Terminus, and rather than chastise or test her for sport as he usually did, he tended to outright ignore her if possible. She doubted he’d been pleased with the orders, as despite his formidable reputation his power was limited in the region. That being said, he still showed little regard for Illium’s laws.

 _Pfft… Laws?_ Shepard scoffed, for all its majesty this place was rotten to the core, a cesspool tied up in a pretty bow. She learned more than she’d cared to know about “indentured servitude” when meeting Saren’s informant in Eternity, after overhearing some slave broker try and peddle an unfortunate quarian to a Synthetic Insights rep. She’d had to really engage the old mental gymnastics for that one, but she figured it out and left the girl with her freedom intact. Saren had watched her from his booth and ripped her apart in the skycar after, but Shepard stood firm. She didn’t like slavers, and neither did he, but he objected to her “belligerent need to constantly interject into other peoples’ business” when they had more pressing matters at hand. It wasn’t as though she missed anything; he hadn’t included her at the table, just left her standing in Eternity like a nuisance. She was surprised he didn’t just lock her in the ship, but then she supposed if she did something so egregious he’d have to put a bullet in her head, he wouldn’t be there to witness it.

Not that Shepard planned to do any such thing, but he didn’t know that, and he certainly didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. They irked each other, and the tension was palpable as they entered the ship’s airlock. They flicked through their respective omni-tools as the decontamination process hummed, standing in silence and facing away from each other.

“We will be heading to Omega next,” Saren said flatly, mandibles tight to his jaw. “Prepare accordingly.”

“What’s our ETA?” Shepard asked, glancing over. The light of the decontamination scan flashed over his face plates to reveal their subtle, iridescent sheen.

“Roughly one and half standard cycles,” He said, terse as usual, and the inner door whooshed open. Saren made for the ship’s armoury whilst Shepard followed. He stepped inside and she leaned against the outside wall, waiting for him to finish. 

“Anything I need to prepare for in particular?” She asked, accustomed to Saren’s vagueness, but she’d learned the hard way how the irritable cunt liked to pull a fast one on her. If she probed, he’d occasionally supply some information, but that was mostly up to how salient he felt that was to the mission’s completion. She was nearing the end of month four of fuck-knows-how-long and at least she’d found the direct approach was best.

The Spectre’s response was a contemptuous growl mixed with an incoherent, alien mutter.

“Prepare for _any_ situation,” He snapped. “I assume you at least know of Omega?”

Shepard poked her head round the doorway, and he gave her a dark, glowering stare. She kept her face blank and fought the temptation to snap back with her own irritation.

“I do, but it would help if you at least told me why we’re going.”

“You’re not here to ask questions,” He said, removing his gauntlets. “You’re here to follow and learn, unless you annoy me enough to such an extent I decide to maroon you on an uncolonised, inhospitable planet with no communication.”

“I thought you were going to strangle me?” Shepard asked, arms folded.

“If that’s what you’d prefer I _might_ oblige,” Saren sneered, removing his boots. She watched as he finished up and strode out of the armoury. He was still a big bastard even out of armour, and the fabric of his under suit clung to every crest of muscle and protrusion. They’d sparred a couple of times and she knew how hard and swift he could hit if he so chose. 

“Perhaps I’ll just maim you,” Saren mused, inspecting his talons, and he wandered down the hallway, leaving her alone in the bright light to remove her own weapons and armour.

Shepard rolled her eyes, no stranger to his threats, but nonetheless unnerved by them. His tone was curt but measured as ever, and that calmness belied a volatile beast. Still she’d be fooling herself if it didn’t worry her ever so slightly. He was tenser than usual and even though she was loathed to admit, so was she.

* * *

Saren sat at his desk scrolling through the schematics of a particularly powerful flamethrower, until a flash of blue alerted him to Shepard’s whereabouts.

He had made a pointed effort to avoid his human tag-along as much as possible on his ship as of late; the mere sight of her wide human eyes, smooth face and human hair annoyed him. She wasn’t what he’d expected; pragmatic, assured and worst of all _competent_. There were areas she could improve of course, but she was a very well-rounded combatant, tactician and negotiator. Not an awful hacker, independent and vocal, but able to follow his lead like a good subordinate. 

Having fully expected to be rid of her by now, her capabilities irked him. Truth was, he respected her abilities. She wasn’t intolerable and had talent but there were always thresholds to cross, boundaries to find and shatter. She’d have to push through anything he threw at her to prove her worth and he would push her; everyone has a breaking point, after all.

He just needed to _push_ her.

More blue flashes indicated her movement from room to room as she crossed the motion sensors, and he sat back in the chair, eyes narrowing. She was back in her quarters now, and he tapped his fingers against the surface of the desk. After a moment’s pause, Saren switched on the ship’s camera surveillance system and the screens lit up.

Shepard was in her room wrapped in a towel, freshly washed, running a brush through damp hair. Through the camera in the top right of the room he could see the door, his view of Shepard only her back and shoulders. To the right of the door she had propped up a mirror, her face visible in the reflection. Another camera, about waist-height was situated in the left corner of the room, showing her from the side up to the tip of her chin. The third camera was placed directly in front of her bunk, a smooth, concave structure built into the wall and conveniently not covered by the mirror. Saren could see the point of her elbow alongside the swell of her breast and hip, wrapped tight in a black towel. 

_So, she still hasn’t noticed them?_ He scoffed, folding his arms and sitting back. They were minute, STG tech which bordered on witchcraft and extremely useful. Despite their size they were easily detectable with the correct software, but one had to know to look for them in the first place. As Shepard had failed to locate them, he occasionally observed her but had yet to find anything of real interest. All she seemed to do in the cabin was read datapads on her bed or sleep.

Admittedly this wasn’t all that interesting either, as he watched her run a towel over her hair, the structure and colour changing as the fabric absorbed the excess moisture. There was not a lot to be gleaned from the way she patted lotion onto her face and over her arms, but he watched as it was something different, something new.

She removed her towel and began smoothing the lotion over the rest of her body and Saren watched her form, flicking his eyes between the cameras. He hadn’t seen her fully naked before, and the smooth planes of skin piqued his curiosity. Human skin was so dull compared to other species, their mostly uniform colour similar to the asari but not nearly as interesting nor exotic.

Yet her body wasn’t repulsive; she had a well-defined waist and he could see the faint protrusions of her hips and ribs. Her buttocks were firm and her breasts pert although not as large as the average asari. He was surprised by the lack of hair between her legs; he thought she would have hair there going by what he knew of human anatomy, but there was none. He was intrigued by the small slit between her legs, and it vaguely reminded him of the pubic plates that protected a turian’s intimate organs. She was all in all not disgusting and he resumed tapping his claws against the desk.

He found her neither attractive nor unattractive, and this indifference was mildly surprising, but perhaps not all that shocking. Human women do have some resemblance to the asari and everyone likes the asari, after all.

As he watched her finish rubbing the lotion across her extremities, his interest waned and the Spectre sighed as he clicked his neck, attempting to placate a particularly resilient ache. His hand reached out to turn off the console and put this interlude to bed, until a distinct movement caught his attention.

Saren stilled as his eyes flicked from each view, watching how Shepard’s hand began to smooth over her breasts, whilst the other dipped between her slit and began to slowly tease the sensitive tissue beneath. He followed the curve of her neck as she craned her head back, lips parting as she gave a soft, satisfied sigh. 

His mandibles slackened slightly, as he paused for thought. His hand hovered over the button that could stop this silliness and his talon tip scraped the interface’s surface, poised and taunting, as he watched with renewed interest.

Saren was a curious creature and as the initial surprise dissipated, he considered his options. He could turn off the console and not watch Shepard masturbate, or he could keep the console on, and watch Shepard masturbate. Beyond simple inquisitiveness he doubted there was much to be gained from watching Shepard masturbate, and yet he found himself slowly retracting his hand, body settling back in the chair and fully facing the console.

It was after all a side to her he had not seen, and one he doubted to be privy to again. He was curious as he’d never seen a human touch themselves before. Of course, there was pornography but why the fuck would he ever want to search for that? He never did for his own species, and he certainly wouldn’t be muddying his monitors with any other humans.

What’s more Shepard was his charge; one he had been _extremely_ reluctant to take on. As he was yet to find a reason to kill or fail her, invading Shepard’s privacy and watching her pleasure herself without her knowledge would have to be punishment enough.

 _Enough for now, anyway_ , he mused as his mandibles flared into a wild grin.

Having come to a decision, Saren relaxed into the chair and he folded his arms. He watched her from multiple angles, finding himself lingering on the lowest camera, where he had a good view of her fingers spreading her sex. She let out a sensual, humming moan as she buried a digit inside herself and leaned against the bed. 

Saren cocked his head to the side slightly as he observed the flesh revealed. He couldn’t see her face now, as her head was flung back, but he could see much more of her sex in the camera parallel to the bed. Her legs strained as she inserted another finger, rhythm steady, and she let out a quiet groan as he watched her legs quiver.

Her breath came quicker as the speed increased, the hand once on her breast now clinging to the bed for support. Her head flung up and he watched her gasp, then bite her lip as if straining to keep quiet and he rumbled a low growl. Her face was the picture of eroticism, human or not, eyes half-closed and body taut with building pleasure.

He shook his head slightly, and pushed the more unrestrained part of himself deep into the back of his mind and curtailed that base urge. He wasn’t too shocked; turians masturbated too, and Shepard did seem to be putting on quite the show. Feeling his body react, he decided he would have a gander for some company on Omega… depending on the quality of course. Omega was a pretty touch and go place in that respect.

Perhaps he’d just wait until he returned to the Citadel. 

His attention was brought back to Shepard as her fingers started to pump erratically and he felt a surprising anticipation, almost urging her to completion as those thin human fingers brought her to the edge. He could hear her wetness, could feel the beginning of an unmistakable ache beneath his plates as her whole body shuddered, and he leaned forward slightly, watching intently as Shepard climaxed with a poorly subdued moan. He watched her face as the orgasm hit, eyes closed and breathing heady, balance disturbed as she twisted her hand into the bed sheets and clung to them for support.

As she stilled, he could see Shepard’s eyes were hazy, almost sleepy as her breathing came back to normal, body relaxed in the afterglow. She straightened herself and Saren watched as she stretched out long, languid arms and began to pull herself onto the bed.

His arms were firmly crossed as he continued to watch, but he couldn’t see her face anymore as she lay back on the bunk. The cabin bed was narrow, so she propped one leg up on the edge of the bed, whilst the other dangled off the side below her knee.

Saren could see the seam between her legs, and he leaned closer to the monitor. He saw the faint glisten of moisture on her fleshy lips, and his fingers curled into fists as he resisted the urge to zoom in and inspect her sex closer. He catalogued the differences between human and turian women, finding himself oddly drawn to the fact this area was mostly hidden from view. He of course knew this to be the case already, but it was another thing to see in the flesh, to see this particular anatomy in use. The depth of his interest was surprising, but a move from Shepard dragged him from that train of thought and he whipped his focus back to the monitor. It appeared her fingers had begun to path between her legs again and as she shifted to part herself wider, Saren quirked a mandible.

Round two, it would seem.

She spread her legs, and once again he clamped down on the urge to enhance the view. The slight ache between his legs pulsed with a growing urgency, but he scoffed at the idea of tending that need. If he was going to toss himself off it was not going to be to his ridiculous human trainee touching herself. He boiled his reactions down to frustration, his body just responding to familiar stimuli. He suspected the voyeuristic aspect of this interlude added to his reactions, as every move she made was genuine, unguarded and not intended to be witnessed. A wicked thought crossed his mind, as he knew how prudish humans tended to be in comparison to other races. Perhaps he could hint at the presence of the cameras and let her stew on the possibility he’d seen her pleasure herself? That was sure to embarrass her, if not get under her skin. She’d have no way of knowing whether he had watched her or not and the prospect excited him. This was just ammunition he could fling at her later, and he rumbled with anticipation. 

That sense of satisfaction swelled as he watched her touch herself, legs spread wide with fingers swirling lazily around a spot at the top of her sex. He could see her clearly now, the pinkness of her centre swollen with desire. He could just make out her opening, but it wasn’t enough. Having formulated his masterplan, he decided there was no harm in obliging his curiosity and he reached out to the console, increasing the zoom.

His hand fisted over the controls as he observed her, noting how her pelvic muscles clenched as she increased the pace. He could see the shine of the lubricant against her skin, how her entrance seemed was swollen with pleasure as she rolled the sensitive nub between two fingers. Her foot moved and she dragged herself a little closer to the edge of the bed, her sex closer to the camera, the move almost inviting.

Saren growled but quickly silenced himself. He was certainly affected, but he was only turned on because this was reminding him of his own frustrations, and he could easily restrain himself. This was just a tool to be used against her, there was no need to enjoy it… not sexually, anyway.

Shepard rubbed that same favoured spot with an increasingly furious pace, and that same wet sound of arousal increased as her thighs began shake. Saren sat forward fixated on the screen as he watched her bring herself to the precipice, his breathing a tad more rapid. Her body strained, and he could see the increased moisture coating her sex as he silently urged her on.

His breath held for one moment, the same instant he was sure she’d find release, but she did something he didn’t expect:

She stopped.

He saw her shaking thighs steady, and he immediately decreased the zoom, watching her with mild confusion. Her face was back in view as she moved, heavy-lidded eyes dark with pleasure, ridiculous hair tussled and voluminous. A slight sheen graced her brow and he watched with curiosity as she rooted around for something beneath her pillow.

Now, Saren was not a big fan of surprises; he was a creature of control, measured and immovable, even clinical at times. He had inspected her cabin, rooted around for contraband and rifled through her things because he preferred to know what was on his ship; be it rations, datapads, weapons, armour, mods or just underwear. He liked having an inventory, and he prided himself on being a meticulous cataloguer. As such, he would be surprised to find something he didn’t know about on his ship, but as he laid eyes on the item in question his mandibles fell from his jaw.

That wasn’t in the inventory, and that certainly wasn’t something he would’ve missed. Oh no, he most definitely wouldn’t have missed a phallus in the shape of a turian cock under Commander Shepard’s fucking pillow.

He froze, watching as she pushed the tapered tip to her mouth and ran her soft lips over the ribbed shaft. He noted the bottom of the abominable thing was wide at the base as she curled her fingers over it, pushing it into her mouth, cheeks hollowing as she sucked it. Her other hand came to cup a breast, then pinch a nipple, and she ran her lips over it a few more times, never quite taking in the full length.

Saren’s hand once again lingered over the button that could make this silliness end. The ache in his groin becoming more urgent as she wet the cock, a hand travelling back between her legs. He really should recuse himself at this point, but his eyes were gripped to the monitor, unable to look away as she groaned, eyes closed, a turian-shaped _dildo_ in her mouth.

He remained still as stone as she seemed satisfied with sucking the toy and moved it down her body. His heart thundered in his chest as he watched her tease her opening with the tip, swirling it at her entrance before running it over other parts of her pink, wet sex.

After repeating this a couple more times she angled herself right at the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, one hand braced on the roof of the cabin, and inserted the cock into her wet centre. Saren flicked his eyes between the slowly disappearing length and her face, cock twinging at the sound of her quiet groan beneath his plates. Now fully inserted, her eyes closed as her head lolled against an outstretched arm and she rocked her hips slightly, straining against the size of it, the feel of it, before beginning to pump it in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm.

The hum of the ship seemed deafening as Saren watched with aroused fascination. Her moans seared deep into his chest, the wet sounds of penetration seeping through his veins and dug under his plates. His cock was strained, throbbing in concealment but he bore down on his self-control, keeping it contained. He snarled at his body’s betrayal, and shifted in the seat, but even that slight movement threatened to wrestle the last bit of control away from him. So he remained as still as possible, watching his trainee fuck herself with a turian-shaped dildo, despite his mind screaming at him to switch the infernal thing off. He was torn between arousal and annoyance; irritated beyond by his body’s response, but so utterly invested in her pleasure.

With a growl he fisted his hand and resigned himself to watch- he would see this through to the end, and he will get her back, he’ll make her pay. He knew that terrible instrument existed, and the first chance he gets it’ll be out the airlock where it can safely never pleasure anyone ever again. He’d watch but he still wouldn’t touch himself; the denial will just serve as a small reminder to make sure this never happens again. 

Shepard’s speed increased slightly, and she bit her bottom lip, moaning louder than before, her face a vision of pure excitement. His mandibles drew tight to his jaw as he ground his teeth, body tense as a bowstring. Shepard began to grind her hips against her thrusts and Saren could feel a wet patch form between his legs. His tip was straining against the tight fabric of his trousers, but he remained resolute; he would not masturbate to a human, especially as she fucked herself raw with an approximate replica of his specie’s sex organ.

He was Saren Arterius and he would never stoop so low.

Something shifted in Shepard’s position as she removed her hand from the cabin roof. She lay back slightly, the angle giving him an unrestricted view of the phallus, ridges and all, entering her core. Saren growled quietly as he watched it stretch her, breathing harsher as he saw her bring herself to breaking point again, hips bucking to meet her thrusts. He wanted to see her come, wanted to see her lose herself before he could remove the fucking thing and stop watching her. She was almost there, so close he could almost feel it, and the anticipation built again. A few furious thrusts and he leaned further forward, a hand gripping the edge of the desk whilst the other dug into his arm and he held his breath as she moaned.

Until she stopped, removed the toy and sat up.

Saren felt a very powerful urge to throw her out the airlock as well as his talons dug into the desk. He snarled and watched Shepard slide off the bed onto the floor, her face visible in the middle camera view. He flashed his eyes to the camera in the bottom left corner, observing her place the toy on the floor and lower herself back onto it. With a ferocity he was too far gone to give a shit about, he zoomed in on the new angle, watching her kneel on the ground and lift her hips. She lowered onto it and began a moderate pace, this new position allowing her to touch her breasts and between her legs. His eyes darted from her grinding hips to her face and he deduced she must be close.

Her pace became brutal and she made no effort to stifle her moans now, apparently fully committing to her orgasm this time and Saren almost lost it, almost let his cock free to pump out his desire and ride it with her. Her face was contorted with pleasure and breath harsh but she kept a vigorous pace, delighting in the journey, not quite pushing herself over the edge.

Saren snarled again, his other had latching on to the desk as he glared at her form, as if he could force her to orgasm through the screen by pure malice alone. He clenched his jaw as she kept her pace, kept touching her body, kept moaning with pleasure, kept herself right on the precipice rather than vaulting straight off it.

The wait was infuriating, and he gave an exasperated growl.

“Come on Shepard,” He hissed aloud, cock tip almost fully exposed.

Shepard groaned, her hips rocking in that same furious pace, and she smiled a devious lop-sided grin. Her eyes opened fully and her omni-tool flared to life. She glanced at the screen for a second before looking straight at the camera, as if right at him.

“Hello Saren,” She said, grinning, head tilted to the side before she shut her eyes again and moaning. “Enjoying the show?”

Saren growled so loudly he hoped she had the fear of whatever creator she believed in, because she may well be meeting them soon. He was up on his feet with such speed and fury the back of the chair smashed against the floor and he all but tore himself through the door into the hallway. He hoped she had the decency to cower at the sound of his footsteps, because he was not fucking happy.

It took a mere few seconds to reach her door and he growled as he entered the small room. Shepard was still on the floor, head already turned to greet him, hips grinding into the toy like he wasn’t even there.

He paused for a moment, glaring down at her with white-hot fury as Shepard stared up at him, eyes bright and defiant. Saren said nothing, but his nostrils flared at the smell of her. He came close with one step and undid his trousers. His other hand gripped her hair at the root, angling her towards him as he pushed her mouth close to his groin. Shepard had the good sense not to react, keeping her face remarkably neutral but still heady with desire as he finally allowed his cock to release.

As calculated, it smacked her across the cheek, _finally_ free to extend and the wet, filthy sound the connection made against her skin was more than satisfactory. Her insulted surprise was even better, but the human recovered quickly and leaned in, lips grazing over his tip and Saren yanked her back.

“Keep fucking it,” He spat, as she had come to a stop when he gripped her hair. Shepard looked up, and resumed grinding her hips, lips quirked in a small smirk. He’d make her fuck her toy to completion, make her groan and pine for his cock and _perhaps_ he’d fuck her. Or maybe he’d pleasure himself and drench her idiot face with ejaculate… Or perhaps he’d do neither, the ultimate insult.

He hadn’t come to that decision yet.

Shepard began her frantic pace again, mouth open as she panted up at him. He glared back, his cock twitching as her rapid breath ghosted over his length. He took hold of his cock and stroked the shaft, the pleasure indescribable as he hummed a groan, whole body shuddering in response. He could see the tip of Shepard’s tongue probing towards him and he allowed her a brief lick over his slit, hissing sharply from the sensation. He tugged her hair again, extending his arm to force her to lean back. She steadied herself with a hand, and Saren continued to stroke himself as he watched her drive down onto the toy. Her moans were unrepressed and free now, this new angle making her cry out as he observed the tight skin of her abdomen and small juts of her hips. 

He hadn’t come to a decision yet, so he let go of her hair and grabbed her throat instead.

Shepard tried to steady herself and pushed against him, but he held firm. 

“You better finish Shepard,” He warned, and he could see a brief flash of panic in her eyes, small but perceptible. “Or you’ll join that _thing_ out the airlock.”

He felt her throat move beneath his hand and watched as she flashed him a taunting grin.

“I thought you were going to strangle me?”

“That’s also very close to happening,” Saren glowered, slightly increasing his grip. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed,”

She gave a small laugh and began to reply but Saren suddenly dropped to his knees, still holding her throat. He released his cock and reached between her legs, thumb searching for the spot she always returned to. He brushed over a small mound of flesh and Shepard groaned, her hips bucking erratically as Saren’s eyes narrowed triumphantly. He circled the nub with his thumb and in truth he had no fucking idea what he was doing but he could learn by observation, and luckily for Shepard she’d given him a pretty clear demonstration inadvertently or not. The hand on her throat steadied her as he pushed slightly, and he altered the direction of his thumb, now making swift sweeping movements across the bundle of nerves, his fingers cupping her sex whilst she bore down on the artificial shaft. He suppressed a low growl as he massaged her wetness, feeling the outer flesh of her sex slick with her sticky secretions as his talon tips dug into the skin of her arse. This position gave him a bit more leverage as he set a tortuous rhythm, and Shepard was far beyond the point of giving a shit as within a few more frantic grinds and flicks against her clit her back arched, body going rigid with pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” She called out, eyes shut tight as she moaned loud and long. Her body wracked against his hands, and her muscles clamped down on the shaft. She twitched and bucked in his grip, trying to lift herself off and wriggle away, but he held her tight. He felt the frenetic contractions against his fingers and smirked as she attempted to squirm away whilst his thumb still stroked her. She grabbed both his wrists and tried to wrestle out of his grip, body shuddering from the sensation as her legs shook and she clamped her eyes shut, groaning again, coming possibly harder than before, body writhing and mouth cursing like a hell beast.

She really did have a filthy mouth, and Saren couldn’t help but notice how some of her more colourful insults didn’t quite translate. He couldn’t fathom why humans would call someone a birth canal as an insult but by the way she spat out the words he assumed he should be very offended. And he couldn’t let a subordinate insult him.

He had come to a decision.

Saren removed his hand from between her legs and let her breathing return to normal. He still held her by the throat, but he lessened his grip as his thumb gently smoothed the skin above her carotid. Shepard’s body twitched involuntarily, and she gripped his extended wrist with both hands. 

“Remove your hand.”

He stared at her, a talon gently grazing the curve of her neck and she couldn’t help but gasp. She narrowed her eyes as his mandible quirked, and he gave her a chilling stare. It was brave of anyone to demand anything of him, let alone this reckless creature.

“How long have you known?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Noticed them first week,” She said, eyes furious, and she made to lift herself off the phallus again, but Saren clamped his hand around her hip and backside, keeping her in place. In retaliation she moved her hand towards his cock, fingers brushing the tip, but Saren shifted his hips back slightly so he was just out of reach. He concealed a moan as he felt his dick twinge and a small spasm milked a substantial secretion from his tip. He caught the brief smug smirk Shepard gave as she eyed his arousal, and he tightened the grip on her neck.

“And rather than remove them you formulated this brilliant idea?”

“Was hoping to put you off,” Shepard grimaced. “Thought you’d rather shoot yourself than watch- let alone touch- a human. Thought it would teach you a lesson about boundaries; but here we are.”

“Indeed, here we are,” Saren said, his voice purring with danger. His eyes dropped to between her legs. “Where did you get that?”

“Dubious shop on the Citadel.”

“And you chose that particular model because…?”

“Krogan models were sold out.”

“Of course they were.”

“I bet you’re disappointed,” She sighed. “I know I was.”

“How long have you been touching and fucking yourself with the hope I’d see it?”

“I don’t know if _hope_ is the word I’d use,” She said. “But not long after I noticed the cameras. Can’t do it too often of course, you run me too strictly for that.”

“I could be stricter,” He growled quietly, moving his hand from behind her to grip the toy between her legs, and yank her towards him. Shepard’s eyes widened at the sensation, her breath hitching as he brought her in close. After a pause he shook it slightly and she groaned, calling him a birth canal again. “That insult doesn’t make sense,”

“Such a pity,” She ground out, once again moving to get off the damn thing, but Saren shifted her weight and she fell back onto her buttocks, arms splaying out behind to stop her falling further. “It definitely suits you,”

“I’m sure it doesn’t,” He flexed his grip on her neck, and his other hand went to grip the base of the phallus. He experimentally started to thrust it inside her and Shepard groaned, her legs opening wider. “I’m surprised you seem so eager to get off this thing given your reactions,”

She was closer now, smooth calves against his knees. He could smell her even better and the breadth of his want took him aback. He was going to fuck her, definitely between her legs and possibly her mouth (he was still undecided about that one) and then he was going to find the hottest turian woman he could and fuck her into the next century to purge this… _desire?_ He didn’t want to think about that, he wanted to make her scream and beg, but he didn’t need to desire her for that. Shepard, although not repulsive, was certainly not a preferential bed partner, but she did interest him. She was stubborn and courageous, if not down-right fearsome on occasion.

And she had fooled him (the once and only time he would concede), he should give her credit for that, and it made him curious. Saren’s curiosity was an insatiable thing, was what made him the Council’s best, what made his career, and he watched her body with the same avid curiosity he gave to anything else that interested him.

He moved the cock around inside her, studiously testing the malleability of her passage. Shepard threw her head back, or as much as she could with his hand still on her throat and began to grind slightly against his probing thrusts.

“Stop moving,” He snapped, increasing the grip on her neck. His cock was beginning to throb painfully, but he pushed that urgency to the back of his mind. She couldn’t hear the depth of his arousal in his voice and this was unfamiliar territory, the toy was a conveniently useful prop. He drew it in and back out, watching the ridges stretch her as he set a tantalisingly slow pace. 

Shepard was breathing heavy, the slowness of the movements making her body quiver. She looked up, hair wild and eyes heavy lidded but intense. He was rumbling a low purr, transfixed as the slickened silicon penetrated her flesh. She was oddly compliant, but then why would she fight? She was having the time of her life if her vocalisations were anything to go by.

“You two seem to have come to an understanding,” She teased, her voice brimming with lust.

“It’s going out the airlock.”

Shepard moaned as he pushed it as deep as it would go, but she couldn’t fight her grin.

“Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying this.”

“It’ll be going out the airlock still inside you if you don’t shut up.” 

Shepard began to protest, but Saren ignored her and circled it inside her, noting how she groaned when he pressed it against the side closest to her body’s anterior. He kept it flush against her upper wall and continued a steady pace, rumbling in satisfaction as she began to squirm from the agonising rhythm. The slick sounds of penetration matched her groans and his rumbling growl as he increased the tempo, eyes roaming over her body as he watched her begin to touch her torso.

She paused for a second, remembering his earlier warning and gave him a challenging look.

“Touch yourself,” He commanded, although it was more of an acquiescence. He wanted to see her climax again and wanted to do that with the toy alone, but his cock was becoming increasingly insistent, and at least he could still catalogue anything he missed from earlier.

She seemed to bite down on the urge to talk back and with only a hint of sassiness brought her hands up.

Saren changed his grip on her neck as his fingers slid around her nape. His thumb still covered her throat, but this position was more comfortable when she removed her hands from the floor. They travelled over the expanse of skin, cupping and squeezing her breasts in tandem, hips involuntarily flexing as she pinched her nipples.

“Touch between your legs,” He said and he felt her still.

Shepard gave him a devious smirk and trailed her fingers along her skin until she very slowly traced her finger along the sensitive protrusion. She moved her other hand downwards too, appearing to pull at her skin. Saren saw her shudder as the small mound of flesh was exposed to the air. His blood was hot in his veins as he watched her tease herself, much slower than he thought she would ever want, and felt her muscles clamp down on the silicon cock so hard that if she wasn’t so wet he’d struggle to keep pace without hurting her. Her face was one of pure contented bliss as she sighed and softly moaned, eyes staring up at him.

“It’s called a clitoris,” She stated, matter-of-factly. “Very important.”

“As it would seem,” His voice was positively oozing with want and he suspected even she could tell that.

She scooted her backside further down and he lowered her slightly, his talon-tip tracing across her trachea. This angle seemed to increase the sensation from the phallus even more as she squeezed around it, her fingers idly playing with that small nub- _the_ _clitoris-_ and she relaxed into his hold. This reaction surprised him somewhat and he continued to caress her throat as he pumped her raw, soon sensing her eyes on him again.

He was sure he looked positively ravenous; gaze fixed to her swollen sex. He inclined his head and switched his gaze to her face as she gave him a searching look.

“What?”

“Know what else we like?”

Saren glared.

“When someone uses their tongue on us,”

His eyes narrowed. Now that _was_ something turians did. A hot act of foreplay when readying a partner for intercourse, getting their plates to part more quickly. He enjoyed pleasuring his partner with his tongue even after they’d opened, so the idea was certainly appealing. The thought of his head between her legs, taking in her scent and tasting her hot wetness made his cock spasm and leak, and it excited him more than using the toy. He took another moment to consider, then tightened the grip on her neck and reined in his hand, drawing her close.

Shepard watched with a fierce expression as he brought her face to his, the line of her mouth a subtle smile. 

“Keep your hands on your breasts,” He ordered, voice a stern reverberating whisper. “Or to the side; do you understand?”

Her eyes flashed with excitement as she gave a slow nod. “Understood.”

He didn’t bother telling her what would happen if she didn’t, although he wondered whether he would have even cared if she disobeyed him at this point. The thought was troubling, but he pushed it aside.

She didn’t need to know any different.

Before releasing her, he nipped the side of her neck, just below her ear. She gasped and he felt her flinch but did little else and he drew back. After a couple of seconds, she made no move to touch him, so he repeated the action, closing his jaws around the same sensitive spot and began to lower her down.

Shepard to her credit, took it like a good pupil, desire obviously overriding her better judgment as she allowed herself to be lowered onto her back by the neck, an occurrence he wouldn’t have bet a single sodding credit on ever happening a mere half hour ago, but well; here they are.

Saren momentarily ceased his rhythm and decided the phallus had finally seen enough action and slipped it out of her as he drew back onto his knees.

Shepard gave a moan of dissent, and after a moment’s hesitation his mandibles flickered with amusement. 

“ _And_ this?”

She fixed him a withering glare and he doubted he would realistically get her to beg.

He clicked with amusement, deciding to humour her and then lowered himself towards her sex, one hand moving to prop up her bottom. He noticed she’d already started to touch her breasts again, and as he nipped her inner thigh, he almost groaned as she quivered, bucking her hips towards him. She gave a frustrated groan, and he lifted a leg over his cowl. He breathed her in, mouth at her opening.

“I should definitely be stricter with you,”

The phallus would wait, he’d decided, he was going to taste her first and as he drew his tongue from her opening up to her clitoris, they both groaned deep and heavy. He brought his tongue down, tasting inside her, probing against her walls, locating the area she relished before running his tongue along it. He gripped her as she began to moan incoherently, rasping out only half words which translated into sounds of unintelligible pleasure to his turian mind as he delved inside her.

“Oh-shi- shi- shi-it-fuck!” He heard her hands slam against the metal floor, and he wondered idly whether that would bruise. He fixed her fidgeting hips, stopped her from grinding against him and continued to explore. Shepard was groaning with abandon and he could feel her muscles spasm beneath his tongue, could drown in her arousal and he hummed with satisfaction. He swirled his tongue around, noting how sensitive she was close to her opening and shifted back to pay that area more attention. She made a sound that was almost a snarl and he leaned back slightly, ceasing his touch to observe her swollen flesh. His eyes settled upon her clitoris and he watched her face as he gave it a light, tentative lick. Her whole body writhed, and she brought her knuckle to her mouth, desperately trying to suppress a breathy moan as her face contorted in pleasure.

He made a click of disapproval.

“Hands to the side or on your breasts Shepard,” There would be none of that and he smirked, very happy with how much his attention affected her.

She complied, and to his surprise flung her hands to her side, forgoing her breasts. She must consider this sensation enough and he watched her as he brought his tongue back to her clit, this time curling around it. He was rewarded with another shuddering writhe and he buried a grin. She was certainly enjoying this, and he brushed the hard line of his mouth against her, slowly closing over it, the touch eliciting another fantastic squirm from Shepard.

She was hot and tense, a leg straining over his cowl, pulling him towards her. He considering rebuking his subordinate, but she was so far gone he doubted she’d be able to control herself. If she hadn’t requested the sodding phallus, he’d have just pulled her legs open and restrained them, but he supposed it could have one last hurrah before he cast it into the endless Void.

Saren licked again, and settled into a slow lapping rhythm, relishing her heat and taste. Shepard’s moans became breathy and higher pitched, her mouth wide open as she smiled and half laughed with pleasure, back arching off the floor. He kept a steady pace and slowly brought the tip to her entrance, teasing her as she whimpered with want. He pressed it inside her slightly, swirling it around her opening, mimicking what he’d witnessed her do earlier, all the while keeping his tongue lapping and curling relentlessly over her clit. He pushed it in ever so slightly, until he reached the edge of the mons. He thrust it gently and he could already feel the beginning of her release. More lubricant seemed to drip from her with every moan and writhe and he dipped his tongue down to catch it.

He wanted to fuck her so hard she’d be ruined. 

“Fuuuck ah yes, yeah- yeah-fuck me-” She cried out as Saren slowly inserted the rest of it, making sure she felt every individual ridge enter her. He heard nails scrape against the floor, and he pressed his tongue back to her clitoris, licking furiously as he finished fully inserting the toy. Her leg strained against his cowl and he circled his arm around the small of her back as he began to thrust into her with a rhythmic, steady pace. It took all but about five seconds for Shepard to not just moan but wail with utter abandon, her hips shaking with tremors of pleasure as the strength of her orgasm pushed against Saren’s thrusts with admirable force. His tongue swirled over her clit as he held her hips tight, driving the offending item into her, keeping her pleasure ongoing for as long as he could. She didn’t try to push away this time, instead wallowing in the sensation as her back arched. She allowed him to take her, and as the waves of pleasure subsided, he slowed down his pace and lowered her back on the floor. Her breath rasped and she let out a breathy chuckle as she basked in the high, a hand covering her eyes. He unhooked her leg and sat back on his haunches, admiring his efforts.

Saren removed the dildo as he her breathing calmed and he inspected the toy, noting he hadn’t previously surveyed it properly. In all fairness it appeared to be a perfectly respectable replica; despite its ridiculous, almost luminous shimmering colour and less than average girth. With that reasoning in mind he glanced down between her legs.

Well if she wasn’t ready now, she never would be, and she hadn’t exactly seemed intimidated by his cock. In fact, she’d reached for him like an impatient adolescent on their first night at boot camp and he supposed that was a promising sign as he casually extended a hand to run his talons along her skin. She hissed in response, though it was not an unwelcome sound. Her body was so sensitive to the slightest touch just a breath caused her limbs to shiver, skin puckering in a way that seemed so alien to him.

Shepard brought her eyes to him, and they were wide and content. It was an expression he hadn’t witnessed before and the Spectre observed the line of her mouth, small creases around her eyes and the subtle scrunch of her nose as she smiled. 

“If I name it you can’t throw it out the airlock,” She said, sitting up despite her shaky muscles.

Saren raised a brow plate. “Excuse me?”

“If it has a name, you can’t throw it away.”

_Humans._

“I can, and I will,” _Along with you too._ He thought but he couldn’t really be bothered to say it right now considering he’d just fucked her with his tongue and… the phallus.

“Oh come on Saren, it wasn’t cheap,” She protested in her charm-voice and Saren scoffed as she tilted her head and let her eyes wander to his cock. “You’re not _jealous_ are you? You shouldn’t be, if you need reassurance.”

“You’re ridiculous,” He shook his head with disappointment, until a devious thought came to mind. “Although I suppose anatomically it _does_ look turian… _If_ I indulge you, I’ll be the one naming it. _”_

“Oh?” It was Shepard’s turn to raise an eyebrow now and she propped her back against the wall, knees half raised against her stomach. “Do you have one in mind?”

“Possibly.”

She inclined her head, ready to be indulged.

Saren leaned in close and Shepard watched him with amusement. He held the silicon phallus, still wet and glistening with her secretions as he lifted it to her mouth. He leaned in close and grazed his teeth over that same spot below her ear, nipping her skin as she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access and he rumbled in response.

“I’ll tell you if you clean it with your mouth,” He purred. “Whilst I fuck the humanity out of you.”

She smiled and gave a dubious hum. “Don’t know if that translates too well.” 

Saren pulled his head back and glared at her.

“Some might say that ship has sailed…”

He tilted his head and drew his mandibles to his jaw.

“Not all, but some,” She continued and shrugged. “‘Humanity’ has a double meaning in my language. Try again.”

Saren growled at her presumption, but his eyes narrowed and a hand smoothed between her thighs. She let them slide open as she watched him from under her eyelashes.

“Whilst I fuck you with a _real_ turian cock?”

She smirked, humming a noise of approval as she ran her tongue along the underside of the toy, her flexible organ tracing over the hard ridges as she drew it up along the tapered tip. Saren growled as she opened her mouth and let him push it into the cavity, whilst the hand between her legs began massaging over her clit and she groaned low and deep around it, letting Saren feel the reverberation through the silicon. She was still wet and eager, and he drew his hand away from her to begin pumping his solid cock. He stared at her fleshy mouth and her wide eyes with too much white, made her suck it deep, groaning as she took the whole thing into her mouth, right up to the hilt.

Then he felt the touch of her too many fingers against the top of his shaft and glared menacingly, mandibles lifting from his jaw. Shepard stared right back and stroked along the underside of his cock, fingers trailing a feather-touch over his thick ridges, their tips occasionally encountering his own and he saw her eyes flare with desire. As he pumped the dildo in and out her mouth, she leaned forward, tracing the blunt edges of her nails along his full length right up to the sensitive tip. He growled and bucked his hips, still staring her down, but as she closed her hand around him and circled her thumb over his head, the final limit of Saren’s self-restraint was finally exceeded.

He jerked his cock away with a snarling groan and removed the dildo from her mouth, the action accompanied with a pop. He stood and tossed it aside, his fringe tips scraping against the backwall. Saren decided he’d rather not fuck Shepard in a room that seemed fractionally wider than a cryo chamber and considered his options.

Shepard followed, and he traced his hands around her sides, pulling her up. He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her with him, pulling her from the room and pushing her against the wall in the central hallway of the ship. His hands roamed her skin as he leaned down to bite her neck, his grip tighter this time and Shepard moaned against his cheek. His hand came to rest underneath her buttocks, and he drew her up his body, pushing her against the wall as he gripped her thighs and stretched them wide. Shepard clung onto his shoulders, breath coming in short, hot pants as he licked along her neck, tongue trailing a searing path across soft skin. He growled at her to lift her chin and she obliged, moaning as his teeth nipped along her exposed flesh. He groaned as she jerked against him, each nip sending a jolt to her core. She ground into his groin and he pushed back, the friction driving them wild as his length rubbed against her sex.

Through the haze and their song of shared pleasure, he was conscious of his keel bone digging into her sternum and he decided to reassess the position and location. With a reluctant grunt he moved away from the wall and carried her through to his cabin, mouth trailing over her neck as they clung to one another. He moved towards the bed and flung Shepard onto it with little preamble.

The Commander bounced on the surface as she landed, quickly righting herself as she sat on the edge of the bed. The light was dim in his cabin, but the shine of her eyes flashed in the din as she grabbed the back of his thighs and drew him closer. Saren batted her away as he shrugged out of his clothes, watching Shepard sweep a quizzical gaze over his chest, his arms, his everything. Now suitably unattired, Saren extended a hand to run through her hair, gentler now, and he fisted his hand and pushed his tip up against her lips. She opened her mouth and licked the underside of his tapered point, and he failed to repress a frustrated snarl. Shepard traced her tongue across the tip, swirling it over his flesh before it slipped between her lips. He couldn’t suppress the shake in his arm as his body wrestled with the urge to thrust his dick deep into her mouth as she drew her mouth back and forth, the slow pace driving him insane. A tentative hand enclosed over his shaft, and Shepard paused for a moment, waiting for his approval to continue. The slightly amused look in her eyes was irksome, but he signalled his desire with a deep shuddering purr. He threw his head back as Shepard began to stroke him whilst she dipped her mouth further along his shaft. It must have been so alien to her; his ridges, his taste, his smell, but she tended to his cock with such enthusiastic fervour he would never have realised had he known better. She was a keen student, aggressive in her desire to suck the rock-solid tension from his cock just as he’d licked her to release and he ground his teeth through loud, equally fervent groans.

As she enveloped as much of his shaft as she could, she released the hand holding his dick and snaked it over his backside, eager to encourage his hips into a gentle rocking motion. He whipped his head down and watched her face as she glanced up, gaze almost predatory. He noticed her other hand had naturally found itself between her legs again and she followed his eyes. Her pace over her clit increased in tempo as she coaxed his hips forward, and he moaned in appreciation, following the slow rocking pace she set.

There was a lot of risk to this, his turian mind warned, but as he watched Shepard’s hips writhe and her eyes roll closed, he wasn’t sure he gave a flying fuck. He was excited by how much she could take, how much of him she could explore and as he felt himself near his breaking point she must have touched her clit in just the right way as she closed her lips tight around him, humming as she moaned.

Saren groaned in pure pleasure, his voice borderline pornographic to his own ears as he fought to keep composure. He grabbed her chin, keeping her steady as he slipped from her mouth, resisting the urge to drench her face in his come as she sat leaning back, a smug human smile on her lips. He noted with a growl how the lower half of her face was covered in his lubricant and he moved his thumb from her chin to massage it against her cheek.

Shepard lulled into his touch as she kept rubbing herself, seemingly insatiable and Saren found himself pushing her hand away. He nudged her back against the bed, leaning over as he clambered up, bringing her hips up towards his. He tugged her legs over his shoulders and pressed his cock to her opening, arrogant with satisfaction as she tried to encourage him inside her as she teased his tip by rocking her hips.

He stilled and stared down at her, anticipation running hot as he’d be able see every reaction on her ridiculous mammalian face as his cock pummelled in and out of her harder than a Maw hammer.

Shepard was excited too, and he could see her eagerness as she wriggled beneath him, keen to have him inside her. He caressed her torso, and she sighed under the touch, before he shifted and used the same hand to guide his tip inside her. Shepard groaned as he entered, and Saren gave a grunting moan as his pulsing heat joined hers. As was foreshadowed earlier, he entered her with agonising slowness, allowing her body to accommodate his exponential girth as he slipped into her ridge, by tantalising ridge. Shepard cried out and bucked beneath him, and Saren snarled as he finally felt the squeeze of her internal muscles against his shaft. Her breath came in that familiar breathy broken moan as he filled her more and more with each wondrous thrust. Saren stretched her, expectant to meet resistance with each ridge as he gently nudged his cock inside her, but she took every single one, right up to his plates. Now, with the boundaries of what she could take established, he dragged both her hands into one of his to hold them both above her head by the wrists. Her eyes were closed as every slight movement rocked him against her and she moaned a wanton, demanding sound that amused and aroused him even more than he cared to acknowledge.

His other hand steadied him as he took a deep breath and looked down over his charge. 

Oh Spirits, he wanted to fuck her so hard he’d ruin her. Knowing they had plenty of time before they reached the final relay, he flashed her a small grin he wasn’t sure she could interpret and began thrusting against her at a reasonably moderate pace.

The response, to his amusement, was immediate.

“Oh-oh-oh fu-fu-fuck-fuck-Saren-wha-th-fu-fuck!-” Shepard wailed as he drove into her, drawing back his cock in quick shallow thrusts.

She was so vocal; it was a genuine joy to fuck her. He could already feel the signalling clench of muscle around his cock that told him she was close, and he kept his pace steady as he leisurely endeavoured to fuck Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy, deep into his bed, the sounds of her buttocks slapping against his groin adding to the erotic cacophony of their moans.

It wasn’t long before the rhythm tipped her over the edge and she orgasmed around his cock, body quivering and convulsing beneath him. He gripped her hip tight and slowed his pace, shallowing his thrusts as her muscles battled with his intrusion. Shepard’s head was thrown back as she whimpered against his pounds, hands clenched into fists. The intensity of her climax didn’t surprise him, but his own sudden desire to spill into her almost caught him off-guard. He’d been hard for so long the need to let go was certainly there, but he had other intentions.

As he felt her muscles stabilize he kept his slow rhythm steady. When Shepard was able to babble coherent words again, he picked up the pace, the rhythm slightly faster than the last and thrusts deeper. She was swearing bloody murder at him this time, arms straining against his vice grip as she groaned and called him every slur in the known galaxy, in every language she knew. When she insulted him in his native tongue (startlingly accurately, as well) he laughed, and rewarded her with a much harder series of rapid penetrations. She cried out as her second orgasm hit, mouth lolling open as her voice became an almost a howling warble.

He repeated his method again, slowing the pace and shallowing his thrusts, fighting to keep his control as he fucked her like he imagined she’d never been fucked before.

Their joint lubrication made suggestive wet sounds as it coated both their nether regions and he hoped she wouldn’t end up with too much chafing. If there was any sign of that so far, she certainly wasn’t aware, as her cries were reckless with pleasure, inner muscles quivering with the last remnants of her orgasm. He stared down, watching her panting breath and roamed his gaze over her face, noting the slight sheen of moisture against her forehead. Her eyes were distant and completely passion-drunk as he leaned over to bring his face close to hers. The movement changed their positions slightly and he felt as though he could thrust even deeper.

“Shepard?” He purred, gently licking her neck. She turned her face to him, eyes heavy-lidded.

“Ye-yeah?”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, rolling his hips, testing this new angle.

Her jaw slackened and stifled moan, keeping her eyes on him, and he regarded that as acceptance. He was careful not to let his chest press into hers as he began to increase his pace, this new angle certainly commanding her attention, but it didn’t quite draw her to incoherence.

“Would you like another orgasm?” He asked, knowing full well what that answer was, and he drew his cock out further, hips pounding into her at a harsh, punishing pace. The speed and roughness seemed to spark some inner fire as she groaned, then grinned wide.

“Possibly,” She said, panting. “Are you offering?”

“Possibly,” He hummed and slammed into her harder, another shuddering moan was her response and he bent in to nip her jaw. “Before I even consider it you need to know something first.”

He stifled a groan as she clenched her muscles hard around him deliberately and watched her smug little face as he ground into her like a piston. Her voice was coming in a hot groan as he continued, burying his face into the side of her head so he could whisper in her ear.

“I’ve decided to name it Sparatus.”

Shepard whipped her head to him, face contorted with desire, surprise and what he discerned- of all things- _betrayal?_ Perhaps it was just anger, but he stifled a laugh as his mandibles fluttered.

“That’s not funny,” She hissed as he shifted and stared down at her, driving into her at a break-neck tempo which seemed more natural to him and his rumbling purr became much louder.

She glared up at him defiantly. He knew she was about to come, but she resisted, her look of bewilderment comical in the dark as he fucked her into the sheets.

“H-h-he hates me-”

Saren gave a wild grin. “He hates you, and don’t worry I still hate you, just not as much as he does.”

“W-why would-”

He decided she was done resisting, and he bit that space just under her ear again whilst jackhammering into her, trilling in satisfaction as he felt her orgasm swell, muscles contracting harder than the last two and he almost had to pull out of her. He turned and buried his face into the sheets, the fabric muting his groan as his hands tightened over her extremities. Shepard cried out, groaning loudly as her arms fought against his restraining hand, almost dislodging them. She was angry enough to launch into an insensible moan-filled tirade about him owing her a hundred fucking credits and how she’ll get him back for this like the fucking barefaced birth canal fucker that he is, then she gasped for air as her whole body tightened and another round of orgasmic ripples hit.

Saren had already slowed his rhythm, but he knew he was close. The next round would be the last, and he predicted it was going to be good. He thought about all the times she irked him, how she _moulted_ , how she was thrust upon him against his will and how it really pissed him off how competent she was. That was the worst, and he’d fucked her for it, fucked her so hard he hoped she was ruined for her own species. He gradually felt her centre calm again, but she was unreasonably hot, intolerably wet and he was too close to release.

Shepard’s breath was still heavy, but she regained her equilibrium, or enough of it at least to give him a furious glare. He shook his head and in a sudden move released her hands and pushed her legs off his cowl so they settled on his hips. She pushed herself up, limbs stiff, but he scooped her up and settled her into his lap as he knelt on the bed, cock still throbbing inside her. His hands rested on her hips as he trailed his tongue along her clavicle, then bit down on the soft part where her neck met her shoulder. He felt her softly grind her hips against his; there was little enthusiasm in it, but he knew better. He placed his hands on her hips and jolted his hips forward, eliciting a deep sigh from Shepard as she rocked her hips back into his with a little bit more gusto.

They were near eye-level in this position, but she deliberately averted his gaze, making a point to look past him. She could be very petty sometimes, especially when someone’s spoiled her fun. Or worse: wasted her money.

He touched his talon tips to her face and turned her head towards him. He kept one finger against her cheek to stop her averting her gaze and then he made a move he doubted she’d anticipate. His tongue licked across her lips and he hummed against her mouth as he tasted himself on her. She smiled sardonically in response.

“How romantic,” She said, hands bracing against his shoulders. “Consider me shocked,”

“It comes at a price,” Saren said, and he kept his face mutual as he changed his rhythm to meet hers.

“What makes you think I want romance?” She almost sneered but hissed as his thumb travelled back between her legs, and he ghosted the weathered hide of his thumb against her clit.

“I don’t think you want romance,” He licked just beneath her ear and he felt her tense around him. His thumb made a lazy movement and she sighed, craning her neck back. “I know you want that though,”

He kept his strokes slow and teasing, watching how her eyes slid closed to the touch. His other hand was braced at her hip, keeping their movement synchronised.

“You owe me a hundred credits already,” She said, jaw clenched but eyes heavy with renewed lust. He smirked, wondering whether she was regretting giving him a crash course in how to touch her. “What price do I need to pay?”

“I owe you nothing,” He replied, as his other hand left her hip to cup a breast. He squeezed lightly and she arched into the touch, still keeping eye-contact. “But if you won’t let it go, perhaps we can make a deal?”

Her eyes bore into his, her lips a grim line. Shepard wasn’t going to let that go and he approved. He didn’t let things go either. It made him reliable, and substantially more effective. She was relentless, be it over a measly hundred credits or a mission objective, and she would pursue the matter, the argument, the secret, the target- whatever it was- till she got her way or the issue was resolved. Be it through negotiation or violence, it didn’t matter to her, she adapted to the situation with commitment. It was of no consequence whether this was solved today or in five years; she didn’t care, she’d cling on to this as hard as she could just like any other objective that crossed her path, even if it was over a fucking dildo.

And right now Saren’s cock was the only objective which mattered, so he nipped at her lips again, tongue coaxing them open. After a moment’s pause, Shepard’s lips parted and she sighed as their tongues met in an almost tentative caress, the sensation strange and unusual but pleasant for both as Saren hummed his approval. Their rhythm changed slightly; hip movements less precise but the friction still exceedingly pleasurable.

Shepard was the first to pull away, her hands travelling over his plates towards his neck and she began to smooth over the soft skin above his collar. They locked eyes again, and Saren gave her an unreadably flat look. One, two, three teasing flicks over her clit and Shepard groaned, before snapping her jaw shut and rolling her eyes.

“Fine, what do you want?” She ground out, and Saren flicked a mandible in triumph.

Now tenacity was trait they shared, and he was okay with that. Despite her best efforts to disprove it, he knew her to be capable of great patience, and that gave him pause because he could be patient too. Saren was not generally a compromising person, and he doubted Shepard was as well, but he wanted to see if she could be under the right circumstance.

Just as he could be.

Their slow pace continued, and it did a wonderful job of keeping both parties hot and ready, but Saren didn’t plan for it to stay that way. He leaned in again and stared straight into her eyes as Shepard held her ground.

“I want you to ride me like you rode Sparatus, but I don’t want you to look at me, I want you to close your eyes and describe yourself fucking _Councillor_ Sparatus, telling me how he fucks you and what he feels like, how he sounds, how he tastes and how much pleasure you feel as you fuck each other raw,” He kept his face neutral, but his voice carried a low, aggressive undertone he was sure made her clench around him as he described her assignment.

As he finished, Shepard stared at him in bemused silence. “ _Really?_ ”

He inclined his head in affirmation.

“That’s what gets you off?”

“A method of several,” Saren cocked his head. “Do humans not…?”

“Oh, course we do,” She said quickly. “It’s just not what I expected,”

“What did you expect?” He asked with a condescending head tilt.

“Fair enough,” She said, and seemed to ponder the idea. “Okay… so what do I get in this?”

“You get to pleasure yourself on my cock,” He growled, and he thrust roughly against her as his hand came to fist in her hair. He tugged her head back, pulling her slightly to the side and craned over her. Shepard instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and his muscles tensed. He made sure she was entirely focused on him as he ceased his slow thrusts. “But… if I enjoy myself, I will purchase a replacement before your training concludes. It will be of my choosing, and I will use it on you as I did earlier.”

Shepard blinked up at him. He had never seen this expression on her face before, and he failed to make sense of it. Her eyes were wide but unreadable and silence fell between them, the ambient hum of the ships’ engine filling the quiet.

Then Shepard spoke, her voice steady and serious.

“Will this replacement be of equivalent value?”

Saren seethed and contemplated squeezing down hard on her neck, thus ending this idiocy for good.

“Yes.”

“If you don’t think I’m suitable, is this agreement still valid?”

“Unless you or I die, then maybe,” he replied and paused. “It would depend on why I decided you’re not suitable, or whether you decide it’s not for you.”

Shepard processed this, eyes darting between his as if searching him, her mind running through the proposition over and over, until she gave a resolute nod.

“Any other special requests for your fantasy?”

“I had the impression humans were an imaginative species. I assume you won’t disappoint,” He said and paused. “Do you have any further questions?”

“I have a request actually.”

“When do you not?”

“I’d prefer a blindfold.”

Saren considered. It was basically the same idea and with a nod he let go of her hair. They untangled from one another; his cock twinging from in the dry, recycled air. He stroked his hard length as he located a long piece of black fabric and returned to the bed, scooting up to prop himself up against a pillow. The headboard was low, and he sat comfortably without his fringe getting in the way.

Shepard moved up the bed on all fours, following his lead. She moved to his side and dipped down to give his tip a quick teasing lick, before lifting her leg over and straddling him. Saren caught a quick glimpse of the skin between her thighs, noticing some redness there, but it was difficult to fully assess the condition of her skin in this light. She was eager nonetheless and settled on him, burying his cock deep inside her with a small hum as he ground into her, taking him in to the hilt in one motion.

Saren’s hands smoothed along her torso before placing the fabric over her eyes, tying it securely at the back of her head, the excess fabric dangling low against her back. His hands settled on her hips, letting her adjust. Her hands roamed up his body, smoothing over his waist and Saren shuddered from the touch. She came to his carapace, probing over the plates and ridges of his chest, fingers exploring the soft skin above his cowl. Her hands travelled up his neck, but he decided that was enough touching as he bent his head and nipped at her hand. Shepard yelped and jerked her hand back, then pursed her lips and rose her hips, slamming down onto his cock with a grunt.

Saren’s hand slid to her breast and he massaged her nipple, watching her head loll back as she ground into his hips.

“You may begin.” He said, impatient. 

“As you insist,” She grinned, and continued to grind her hips as she cleared her throat. “Councillor Dickhead-”

“Sparatus _.”_

“Councillor _Sparartus_ is fucking me hard against his desk in his chambers, his cock slamming me into the side of it. He’s so angry with me, his teeth latching onto my shoulder so hard he pierces my skin, his claws digging into my backside. He’s pissed off I hung up on him mid-sentence during the debrief, so pissed off that he said he’d be the one to fuck the attitude from me whether I liked it or not,”

Shepard ground her hips into him as Saren traced his talon tips over her shoulder and dug them into her skin, earning a groan and sharp muscle clench around his cock in response. 

“His cock is hot and hard, and he tells me what a fucking slut I am as I feel every ridge and bump stretch me so much I wonder if he’ll rip me apart with his rigid dick,” Shepard’s pace began to increase and Saren moved his hand behind her head to tug on the fabric. The angle has her writhing back as she tries to steady herself with her hands.

“His voice is so hot and furious as he grinds his cock into my birth canal, telling me how I need to learn my place, how my species needs to learn its place and how that place is being fucked by a hard turian dick and it turns me on so much.”

Shepard’s moans came out in hot breaths, her voice strained as her passage tightens over his cock and Saren growls, letting his head fall back as he begins to meet her thrusts with his.

“And he knows how much it turns me on… how much I want him to fuck me even though he rides my ass so hard, how much he hates my guts, how much he hates but wants my tight human birth canal-” 

“Stop using that fucking word Shepard!” Saren snarled, but their pace became more frantic.

“And I’m about to come so hard- but he pulls out, telling me to get on my knees and suck his cock. I call him a fucking deviant turian scumbag and he can go to hell, but he pushes me down anyway, and I want to fight him but I grab his cock instead because what I _really_ want to do is suck him off so hard he’ll be feeling my lips on him every time he hears me, sees me, thinks of me.” 

Saren’s hand on her hip tightened as he manoeuvred his thumb over her clit, and her hips ground against him, muscles squeezing hard as he rumbled a low, pleasure-laden groan. His cock was almost there, and he thrust up into her much harder as Shepard battled to match his furious rhythm.

“His cock is wet when I take him in my mouth, sucking the come from his tip. He tastes sweet and salty, sticky and hot and he’s so hard. I take him into my mouth, sucking in more and more as his dick fills me. I relax my throat to take him deeper, all the way to his plates and he tells me how he wants to drown me with his come as he grabs my hair and thrusts his cock and I choke on him, feeling my spit and his come dripping down my chin.” 

Shepard’s voice is hoarse as she rides him to oblivion, his own muscles flaring with the promise of release and replaces his thumb with his fingers, whipping them across her clit and he feels her legs shake as her hips buck.

“I touch myself and groan on his cock…” Her voice is a heady moan and she’s so near but so determined to carry on, to keep talking as her orgasm begins to take over her senses. She almost shouts, keeping her voice as clear as she possibly can. Saren moans as he feels his hips shake beneath her, his cock engorged and hyper-sensitive to every movement she makes.

“And I feel my myself near again as he fucks my face, fucks my throat and he’s moaning so loud and it makes my clit twinge under my fingers. I moan over his cock and I can feel him ready to burst down my throat as I-”

Saren snarls as he tugs her down off his cock and back onto the bed, pulling out whilst she orgasms hard with a strained moan. He keeps his fingers pleasuring her clit as he sits up onto his knees and yanks his cock to find release; he orgasms so hard he whips his head to the side and almost roars like a fucking animal. His liquid heat mars her face to torso, and he removes his hand from her clit so he can load another spurt of semen between her legs, the sight of his glistening come against her quivering flesh more satisfying than he could have anticipated. As the aftershocks subside, he falls to his side, pushing her leg from beneath him in the same motion, nothing but their strained breathing and the ship’s engines filling the star-lit room.

He made no move to touch her, and Shepard extends the courtesy, instead shifting into a more comfortable angle, legs closing and falling to the side. The room fills with the sounds of heavy breath, each an unfamiliar rhythm. Eventually, she turns her head and Saren regards her, but before she could say anything he shifts up and inspects her.

His semen was everywhere, and he yanks her legs apart, earning an angry yelp from Shepard as she tries to push him away, though there was not much force to it.

“You should put something on that,” He said, motioning to the redness of her inner thighs and lower buttocks. “And shower first.”

She sat up and looked down, seemingly noticing the redness of her skin for the first time, rather than feeling it. She appeared more amused than anything as she ran a hand over the damage.

“Weave?”

She smiled and glanced up. “Just a grade above Alliance standard.”

“I’d recommend upgrading it further.”

“Perhaps I will,” She said nonchalantly, and she tugged her legs away. “Thought you’d know about that.”

“Your medical records are of little significance,” He replied, moving to get off the bed. “Before you’re on my ship, whether you’re medically fit for duty is for the physicians to decide, not me.”

Shepard followed and stretched her limbs as she stood. He saw a hand trail through her hair, pausing at a sticky patch and rubbing it between her fingers. He busied himself at the bed, watching her from the corners of his eyes, smoothing a hand over the tussled bedding. He hooked a hand into the edge of the sheets as a waft of her scent filled his nose and Saren began stripping the bedding. The human dawdled for a moment, as if regaining her bearings, lips quirking in a small smirk.

“I’ll leave you to it,” She said, sounding much smugger than he should have tolerated, but what was he going to do right now? Fuck her again? Fight her? Argue? He had neither the energy nor inclination at that precise moment; retribution could come later.

He could be patient.

_Very patient._

Saren continued to watch her as she disappeared through the door. He finished stripping the bed and deftly reassembled it with fresh linen before bundling the sheets together and dragging them out of his cabin, setting them aside as he moved down the hallway. He noted the sound of running water as he neared Shepard’s quatres, stepping into the cabin and whipping his eyes around the room before noticing the offending item and picking it up.

He gave the dildo an accusatory glare before turning and taking it down to the ship’s sub level along with sheets that smelt too much like cross-species sex. Sparatus the dildo went into the waste compactor first, thrown in with little passion, and was followed by the linen. As he initiated the cycle the machine churned and Saren let out a heavy sigh, watching as the material scrunched up into an innocuous cube before flying out into endless darkness in a soundless whoosh.

* * *

Shepard woke to the rhythmic hum of the ship’s engine, mind foggy for a moment. Despite being on this boat for months she still wasn’t used to waking up on it: the engine too loud and the angles too alien. It was dark as she yawned, limbs stretching outwards, and she cursed as they encountered the confines of her bunk. Her body ached and the flesh of her thighs stung ever so slightly, and that soreness brought the events of a few hours ago crashing back to mind.

She smirked, giving a casual glance to where one of the burnt-out cameras had been. She’d overloaded them the moment she came back from her shower.

 _Problem solved,_ She thought, and how it had been solved surprised her more than she ever imagined possible. Having sex with Saren had been her least expected outcome, but there she was: post-coitus with her human-hating mentor.

She wondered if he’d make good on their little agreement, whether she’d done enough in his mind for a repeat occurrence, or whether that had only been lust talking. Either way, she was satisfied. She’d seen more of him he’d ever wish to show- at least to her- and they fucked so well she wasn’t sure she’d ever need or want it again. The thought made her chuckle, bemused by her own reasoning but nevertheless content.

Perhaps it hadn’t quite sunk in yet? At least it needn’t go on the bucket list. It could have really gone a lot worse.

She didn’t think it would do anything to their working relationship. She doubted Saren would ever freely admit to having sex with a human, let alone his trainee and it wouldn’t colour his opinion. He seemed above all that crap, and from what she knew of turians casual sex wasn’t a big deal. Whether he brings it up again, well that was for him to decide.

And that was just peachy. 

She noted her toy was missing and that did irk her as it was probably already out the airlock. Well shit, there was nothing to be done about that and she chuckled. _Fucking Sparatus;_ he’d played her like a drum, and she wasn’t really sure whether that’s what turned him on or if Saren just wanted to mess with her. Upon further reflection she suspected it was the latter. Definitely the latter.

A few more minutes passed as she checked her omni-tool before deciding it was time to stop ruminating and get out of bed. They should be arriving on Omega within about seven hours and that was plenty of time to prepare, or maybe even needle Saren for information if he was up and about.

She stepped out of bed, the floor cool beneath her feet as she quickly threw on some clothes. She made her way to the small kitchen, fishing out some rations before starting at the swoosh of a door further down the hallway.

“Shepard,” Saren’s cold voice sounded through the ship, though there were no footsteps.

“Yes?” She replied, spooning unfulfilling rations into her mouth.

“My office. Now.”

Shepard hesitated, scoffing her meal before disposing of the waste and wandered down the hallway. He’d never let her in his office before. Sure, she’d hacked the door and had a quick nose; that’s where all his surveillance gear for the ship was located. He never mentioned whether he knew and even when he was inside it the room was locked.

She came to a halt and pressed the button for the door, not bothering to look curious as he swivelled round slightly, cold eyes regarding her with a sideways glance.

“Sit,” He said, and as Shepard passed through the threshold she caught a flash of blue light over one of the monitors. She flicked him a look, eyebrows raised and he responded with a withering expression. He was in civilian clothes for the moment, and she gazed about the room looking for another chair. There wasn’t one, so instead she propped herself up on the desk with the surveillance monitor to her back.

Saren switched his attention to the station in front of him, the orange glow bright against his pale plates. The screen was lit with a map of Omega’s venous interior, its block-like sections coded with various colours. One sector was bordered with an intermittent flash, the space around it filled with hazard warnings.

“The third Dantius sister, Nabeela, is here- hiding behind Eclipse mercenaries,” He said and highlighted an area on the map close to the midsection. “She’s in a defensible position, and I’d rather not go for a frontal assault if it can be avoided,” He pointed to the area highlighted in red. “This area here is currently locked down in quarantine due to a suspected bio-weapon. Usually I’d suggest passing through there and flanking them via the duct system but that won’t be feasible with the current state of the lockdown.”

“A bio-weapon?”

“An aggressive pathogen; allegedly created by vorcha _,_ ” Saren said with a slight sneer. “They’re part of the Blood Pack, so suspect a krogan accompaniment, and whilst they’ve claimed responsibility I doubt they realistically have the capabilities to synthesise something so complex, especially since they’re immune to disease. It’s a secondary objective, but I think the provenance worth investigating.”

“What’s the casualty rate?”

“Bleak, although it would seem the human population are unaffected.”

Shepard quirked an eyebrow. “It doesn’t effect humans?”

“According to my source, no. At present it affects all species bar humans and vorcha.”

“That’s odd.”

“Isn’t it just?” Saren narrowed his eyes, and Shepard could see the inner cogs turning.

“I suppose you have a theory?”

Saren inclined his head. “A few possibilities, but I need more information.”

Shepard knew that look; at least one vorcha was going to have a much shittier day than the others. Or possibly more than one, it didn’t really matter. If they willingly released a plague on the populace the little fuckers have it coming. 

“Omega’s issues are not something I’d usually deal with, but production and utilisation of bio-weapons is a Council matter. Dantius is still the primary target, so we will focus on her first and find an alternate route.”

“Any ideas about that?”

Saren shrugged. “That depends on my informant. How much they wish to tell me is up to them, but I trust their dislike of the Dantius family enough for them not to betray me.” 

“She still has plenty of creds though.”

Saren gave a small smirk. “So does my informant. Nabeela has nothing else to offer, and she’s drawing too much attention. She has no influence nor meaningful collateral; there’s no reason to protect her.” He huffed and inspected his talons. “If anything we’re providing a service.”

He brought up his omni-tool and shortly after Shepard’s buzzed. She activated the interface to see the relevant data files, noting the file loaded with a sizeable overview of the various merc groups operating throughout the station. 

“Have you been to Omega before?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Then I suggest you familiarise yourself with it before we land,” He said and looked away. “I’ve forwarded the relevant information; you can read through it in your own quarters.”

Shepard gave a curt nod before slipping to the floor. She wasn’t going to thank him, as far as she was concerned she was finally getting the information she deserved. He didn’t seem to expect it either as he switched his attention back to the monitor without a fuss. She darted a quick look to his profile, observing how the line of his frame seemed more relaxed, that steely gaze ever-so slightly less hostile. Perhaps he did manage to pound out whatever he needed to last night? She doubted anything had intrinsically changed in their dynamics, but he was certainly less irritable.

Perhaps it was just frustration _?_

_Nice to see it happens to us all, even surly turian Spectres._

“Come to the armoury half hour before docking, don’t bother me before then,” He said and Shepard acknowledged, her fingers already tapping at her omni-tool as she scrolled through the information. With little further acknowledgement she turned on her heel and made for the exit, already thinking over her potential loadout.

“And before you go Shepard,” He said as Shepard passed through the door. She turned to look at him as he swivelled round to face her. “What was that word you kept calling me?”

She smirked and paused for a moment.

“Turn off your translator.”


End file.
